We Are Broken
by Roriko Kojima
Summary: Right before an important basketball tournament that Teiko competes in, Kuroko has suddenly quit basketball entirely and disappeared, leaving the Generation of Miracles these bold words "You're better off without me" The strong bond between the Miracles is just but a thread now; can there friendships survive or will they shatter? Plz comment and read!
1. A nonexistent goal

"Aomine-kun." He heard a faint voice call. He slowly stirred awake, removed the magazine from his face and when he leaned back he encountered a pair of big bright cerulean eyes that stared right back at him.

"Oh, Tetsu, it's you." He muttered, still half-asleep. Aomine had absconded up onto the rooftop for solitude. It was not the best choice for comfort though, but the winter's bitter wind had rested; in Kuroko's hand, a basketball.

"Do you want to play basketball?" he asked ever so sweetly.

"Hmph, what's the point? I'll just get even more bored of it." Aomine replied in a groan. His slender fingers tightened their grip on the ball with sorrow, his eyes filled with disappointment. He quickly looked away; he couldn't bear the sight of those baby blues.

"Then, can I just lie down too?" Kuroko inquired. He sat up making room for him.

"Go ahead." He said with a reassuring smile. He grinned meagerly and laid himself on the bench and his head on Aomine's lap.

"Are you excited for our tournament tomorrow?" he asked in a hushed uncomfortable tone.

"Don't you remember what I just said?" Aomine retorted. He could feel him shudder a bit.

"Oh…" Kuroko uttered quietly. He gently rested his hand over Kuroko's face, masking away his sad eyes. He felt something wet his palm; Kuroko's tears. A pang of guilt struck him and nearly made his body tremble. He quickly changed subjects and made his tone more light hearted to avoid any more damage to Kuroko.

"A-anyways, you should rest. Today's drills were pretty brutal, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Was his simple reply. He removed his large hand from the little one's face and found him; his cheeks brushed light pink and eyes closed. He grinned and laid his jacket on him

####

Akashi had gathered the colorful miracles for a private meeting about their upcoming tournament. They gathered in the gym late after school.

"What did you call us for, Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"We've all been progressing, wouldn't you say." He stated solemnly.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Kise.

"It's every man for himself tomorrow." He uttered suddenly. They all gawked at him, not understanding his words

"All of our skills are at the max now; maybe our abilities could even go over the bar. So, when we step on that court, we won't pass to each other anymore." He explained. No one said anything after that, they simply nodded in seeming agreement.

###

The night of their tournament had finally arrived. They were up against a supposedly strong team, but that didn't make them think any differently; they had won and they were certain to win again and always. Aomine entered the locker room late. He didn't feel like putting so much effort into a sure game. Something bothered him; he hadn't seen Kuroko at school or lunch. Then, he reasoned that it was just because of Kuroko's lack of presence.

As he slipped into his light blue jersey and pulled up the shorts, he heard someone relentlessly pounding on the door.

"Oi! Is anyone there; Midorin, Aomine-kun?! Anyone!" he heard Satsuki cry. He opened the door.

"If you're gonna scold me for being late don't bother." He groaned. When he got a better look of her, she looked weary, hugging herself tightly and on the brink of crying. Her magenta eyes were glossy with tears that she choked back.

"A-Aomine-kun…" she started shakily, holding tightly to something in her arms. She released the object, which was revealed as a Teiko basketball jersey and shorts, and dropped them to the floor. Below the kanji of Teiko's name, was the number fifteen; Kuroko's number. Aomine stared at the released clothes with bewilderment. _These are… Tetsu's…_


	2. Better off without me

"Satsuki, what the hell is this?" he questioned, his voice slightly quavering. A tear managed to escape her ducts.

"Aomine-kun, T-Tetsu-kun, I don't get it! H—e said, he was q-quitting basketball entirely—"she bursted into a weep and was unable to speak of the rest. _What is she saying? _He wondered. It was impossible for him to comprehend something overwhelming all at once. It didn't make sense, the words that were put together _Tetsu-kun _and _quitting basketball entirely _those four words are never supposed to be together he knew it.

"Where's he now, Satsuki?" he demanded to know. She wiped the streams on her sleeve.

"He refused to tell me, but before he left he wanted me to give you this." She handed him a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her jacket. It was a message from their dearest friend Kuroko.

_I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun said that it's every man for himself. All of you are capable of that, but, I can't play all by myself. You're all better off without me. _

_黒子 テツヤ __(Kuroko Tetsuya)_

A mix of rage, distress, and confusion rushed and engulfed him all at once. He crushed the note in his hand and bashed his fist into a locker with a metallic bang. _Dammit Tetsu! You really thought I'd listen to that bastard and abandon you like that?! _He screamed in his thoughts. The door to the locker room had opened again.

"Oi, Aomine." Midorima called.

"Huh, why is Sa-chin crying?" Murasakibara inquired, stuffing his mouth with chips.

"What's going on?" Kise asked. Aomine ignored them.

"Where is he headed now Satsuki?" he questioned in a growl. She pulled herself together.

"He was talking to me in the stands in the court. He said he would grab his stuff and go." She answered. A glimmer of hope rose. _In the stands; since that was only a little while ago, I can still catch him! _As soon as he realized this he bolted out of the door.

"Wait, Aominecchi!" Kise hollered.

"Don't follow me!" Aomine shouted back. Kise was ready to go chase after him, but Akashi had halted him.

"Don't Ryouta." He ordered. "It's best if we let him do whatever he wants."

"But I don't understand; why was Aominecchi acting up like that, why is Momoicchi crying?!" Kise shouted.

"Tetsu-kun's not coming." Momoi replied. "He said he's done with basketball."

"Kurokocchi, why?!"

"There's nothing we can do about him now, Kise." Midorima simply stated.

"I'm going after them." Kise declared, sprinting after Aomine.

Meanwhile Aomine speeded off in the darkness and towards the main entrance, where Kuroko was bounded. _Dammit, where are you?! _He wondered as he hurried relentlessly, white smoke withdrawing with every pant, and the unforgiving cold air tearing at his throat, nevertheless he yelled with all his might.

"Tetsu!"

His pace slowed down to a steady jog to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw a shadowy figure that was the same size and build as Kuroko.

"Oi, wait!" He commanded. When the boy concealed within the shadows turned to look, Aomine could clearly see the pale skin and bright blue traits that Kuroko possessed. However, once Kuroko caught a glimpse of him he continued strolling away. _Why is he ignoring me? _Aomine wondered.

"I said wait!" he yelled, dashing into the lengthy darkness. When he was halfway out of the blackness, he had lost sight of him for a moment. When the illumination of the streetlights ended the shadows' reign, he was gone. He huffed and huffed unremittingly. _Is this what it's come to? First, getting sick of basketball and now losing my shadow, Tetsu… Why didn't I realize that I was pushing you away? I never meant to! _These thought rambled around until he came to an explanation of why all this had occurred; he had realized his errors too late and his shadow was already slipping from his grasp. _What the hell, I've never felt anything like this. I hate it!_ He smashed his fist into the face of a wall and then heard footsteps behind him; it was Kise.

"Aominecchi, where is he?" He asked.

"Long gone now." He muttered impassively. He turned around and got a sight of Kise's face. His brows furrowed, teeth grit, clearly upset and on the verge of bawling.

"Then, w-what are we supposed to do now?"

Aomine sighed. "It doesn't change a thing."


	3. Pressure

Aomine and Kise returned readying themselves for the match, but did not speak a word to each other or anyone else. When the first quarter commenced, it was the first time Aomine was off his game. He earned four fouls and it was decided he be benched for the remainder of the game. As he sat back and watched, he saw they were all a little flawed, but it was Kise who was flawed the most. He fumbled, missed passes and missed shots. Nevertheless, they had won with a meager two points.

When they had gathered into the locker room to change and leave, they were all silent. Everyone had dispersed except Kise and Aomine. As he threw on his jacket he saw tears roll down Kise's cheeks.

"Oi, what are the waterworks for?" he asked, resting a consoling hand on Kise's head. "We won didn't we?"

"That's not why I'm mad!" he yelled angrily, swatting his hand away. Aomine froze, bewildered; he had never seen Kise act up like that before.

"Can't you ever think about other people? Are you ever gonna stop being selfish?!"

"So it's my fault Tetsu ran away, is that what you're trying to say?!" he shouted back. Kise did not give a reply to his demand, instead he screamed.

"I just don't get it; why did you say Kurokocchi's leaving won't change anything?! Maybe you don't need him, but that's no good reason!"

These words were food that fed the flame of Aomine's frustration. He lost control of it all and punched Kise straight in the face. He slammed against a locker and slid down in pain.

"Just shut the hell up for once Kise!" he blared out furiously. The door opened and came in the rest of the miracles.

"Oi, what's going on in here?" Midorima questioned.

"Kise are you okay?" Murasakibara asked Kise almost uninterestingly. Momoi saw the dark bruise that Aomine had marked on Kise's face and she ran to him to check on him.

"Aomine-kun what did you do to him?!"

Aomine gave no heed to their sudden interruptions. He snatched up his gym bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"I'm outta here." He said simply, opening the door. Kise picked himself up; there was still some fight left in him.

"You're right; it was all your fault."

It was enough to stop Aomine in his tracks. He turned and shot a glare. "What did you say?"

"You heard me; you were different back then, friendly and amazing, that's why I admired you and maybe that's why Kurokocchi chose you to be his light. But if this is how you really are, I'm starting to lose faith in you!" Kise berated mercilessly.

"Bastard, you're really asking for it, huh?!" Aomine cursed, dropping his bags to beat Kise again. Kise sprung up, his soul on fire now.

"Go ahead, you think I'm fucking scared of you?!" he cursed back. Momoi snatched Kise's arms, trying to restrain him.

"Ki-chan, Aomine-kun stop it right now!" she cried. Midorima and Murasakibara seized Aomine's arms to hold him back.

"Listen to her Aomine!" Midorima ordered.

"All of this isn't worth it." Murasakibara tried to soothe.

Unaware to them, Akashi was standing somberly at the door, watching the chaos unfold before him. He gritted his teeth and in his mind he wished for it all to stop. _Stop, stop, stop… _he pleaded in his head.

"Stop this foolishness right now." His voice calmly commanded. Like usual, the sound of his voice echoed and sent chills down there spine, enough to cease all noise. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. All heads turned and all eyes were on him. He shot a fierce glower into all of them, and suddenly he felt a dull ache on the left side of his head, specifically his eye. He palmed it in pain.

"Aka-chin, are you okay?" Murasakibara asked in a worried tone.

"We can't go on like this." He uttered in a hushed tone. They remained silent. He quickly recovered.

"Tomorrow we'll have another meeting in private; I want no complications, no fights." He said, turning to look at both Aomine and Kise. "And I want to see _everybody _there."


	4. Emergency

Late in the afternoon when school was over and mostly deserted, the miracles gathered in the small gym waiting for Akashi to show up. The glares, the silence, the passive anger; lingering feelings of bafflement and animosity were almost palpable. Akashi walked in and he was not pleased. His order was disobeyed; there was still no Kuroko. He had called Kuroko twice but he never picked up. He left a dozen text messages but never got a single reply in return. He wondered in frustration like everyone else; where in this world have you escaped to?

"We can't go on like this." He repeated his words he said from the night before, this time a little louder for them to hear.

"What do you mean Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"We're going to have to go our separate ways when it's time for high school." He replied.

"But we all planned to go to the same high school together!" Kise interjected.

"Yeah, you even said we should." Momoi supported. Akashi turned his back on them and the corners of his mouth curled into a small smirk.

"Well, I've changed my mind." He replied.

"But—"Murasakibara tried to interject, but was cut short.

"Keep a tight grip on reality, Atsushi, the lot of you. All of you and I know we can't survive together like this." He said. _And that it was really my fault for this _he wanted to add, but he was to prideful to admit he was wrong for once.

"So is that's it, huh? We're done." Aomine said.

"But we don't hate each other right?" he asked and hoped. They stood silent for a moment.

"Yeah, we don't have to act like complete strangers, or wanna fight each other every time we see each other." Kise agreed. He turned to Aomine.

"Right?"

Aomine gave no reply except a simple "yeah."

###

After their somber talk, the solemnity weighed down on them as they went their separate ways. Akashi was in his empty homeroom class gathering up he's things when the stinging pain in his left eye returned. He palmed it, wondering if the aches were due to Kuroko's sudden disappearance. He heard the door to the classroom slide open, he took a quick glance, and saw that it was Midorima, but gave no other recognition to his presence other than that.

"What is it, Shintaro?" he enquired.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check if I left my stuff here." Midorima stated. Akashi smirked.

"What a blatant lie, your book bag is around your shoulder isn't it?" he retorted. Midorima scowled with embarrassment.

"I hate how you act like you know everything." He said. Akashi finally turned his head, laying his blood red eyes on Midorima and wearing a teasing smirk.

"I always do though, don't I? So why don't you tell me the real reason you came to see me, Shintaro."

"What school are you going to?" Midorima asked. Akashi scoffed.

"Didn't I make it perfectly clear that we were to be separated?"

"I've already decided; Shutoku High school. I just want to make sure we didn't get the same one." He explained.

"Rakuzan." He answered clearly. "That's where I'm heading."

"I see." Midorima said simply. Akashi thought he heard a hint of distress embedded in his friend's words.

"Are you disappointed?" he teased.

"Stop making fun of me like that." Midorima demanded. "I hate that."

The pain quickly returned and he palmed and groaned in pain. Midorima hurried to him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You've been doing that ever since last night."

"I'm fine." Akashi assured. "You're genuinely worried about me aren't you?"

"Why do you have to insult my every action? Anybody would be concerned." Midorima said, leaving in a huff. Akashi smiled.

"How you lie about your concerns… it's too predictable, that's what I hate about you, Shintaro." He said aloud, halting Midorima.

"It doesn't sound like you hate me, though." Midorima commented impassively, then finally walking out the door.


	5. Turn it off

The days of the miracles third and final year of junior high quickly dwindled away. They didn't treat each other as strangers; they were still friends but not the same as they had always been. Playing and practicing basketball together, laughing and smiling. However nothing would be the same so long as the shadow that linked the colors together was absent, that is what they all knew. But what was the point of this, they also wondered. If they were to depart anyway, the memories they would make after Kuroko's disappearance would be just time that was wasted. Nothing would be left but the spiteful nostalgia.

All of them had completed the rest of the forms for their high schools of choice. Murasakibara would attend Yosen High School that was distant from the Tokyo region and so was Rakuzan, the high school Akashi was bounded for. Aomine would and attend Tōō, Kise at Kaijo and Midorima in Shutoku. As Momoi got her form completed for her entry to Tōō, her phone started ringing; it was Kuroko's message tone. She hurried to yank it from the pocket of her bag and flip it on. It was a brief and simple message but just any communication with him was enough to relieve all stress from her shoulders.

_Hi Momoi-san. I'm attending Seirin High School next year; what schools are you guys going to? Please text me back as soon as possible and tell the others I'll see them soon. I miss you guys. – Kuroko Tetsuya_

It seemed too emotionless (but that was unexpected, since it was Kuroko after all) nevertheless the sight of the text overwhelmed her with emotions. With great speed she scurried up the stairs to the rooftop where Aomine usually was. She flung the door loudly.

"Dai-chan, its Tetsu-kun!" she squealed. His ears picked up at the sound of the name, but he didn't show much interest other than that.

"Is that so?" he asked in a slurry tone.

"Yeah, he text messaged me saying what high school he'll be at. C'mon let's go tell the others! Maybe it's not too late to change our school choices!" She said excitedly, tugging at Aomine's arm and compelling him to stand.

"What's the point? Akashi told us that we should be separated and that's the end of it." he argued. Her glee soon vanished.

"Dai-chan, don't you see; the only reason he said that was because Tetsu-kun disappeared. Now that we know where he is, we can meet up with him in high school and everything will be like it used to be."

"Shut up Satsuki; the world doesn't work as nicely as we want it to. Besides, Tetsu's made his point if he wants to be alone we'll leave him alone. But if you wanna go waste your time there with him I'll gladly let you."

"Y-you can't really mean that, right Dai-chan?" she questioned. He gave no reply. Tears began to swell in her eyes. Out of anger she threw her school bag at him.

"Now I get what Kise meant before; I'm losing faith in you, like him and maybe even Tetsu-kun!" she screamed, hurrying down the stairs.

###

Momoi hurried into the small gym to find Kise practicing by himself. She rid herself of all her tears first so he wouldn't wonder why she had been crying; after all she had good news to bring.

"K-Ki-chan, good you're here." She said uneasily. He ceased dribbling of the ball and smiled at her.

"Oh, hi Momoicchi, do you need anything?"

She merely took out her cellphone and opened the text message that Kuroko had sent her. He bursted into a broad and optimistic smile when he had read it, but it was short lived.

"Did you show this to anyone else?" he asked austerely. She nodded.

"Yes, to Aomine-kun." She replied just as somberly.

"Ah, I see; and what did he say?"

"He didn't seem to care; actually, he didn't really want Tetsu-kun back."

Kise didn't say a word, but instead laid a consoling hand on Momoi's head.

"Don't worry; I know Aominecchi doesn't mean any of what he said, he's just really upset. He was really close to Kurokocchi; it must be really hard for him right now. I want you to remember this, Momoicchi; everyone has their weak moments, maybe he's experiencing this feeling right now." He lectured, messing around her pink locks.

"Aomine-kun said that Tetsu-kun doesn't really seem to care about us anymore, like he abandoned us. Do you think he's right?" she asked. Kise heaved an outbreath.

"I don't have an answer for that one, sorry."

She nodded and then quickly left to ponder all that he said as she strolled through the hallways.

_Maybe that feeling is what Aomine-kun is feeling? It's hard to believe, at first but everyone can get hurt, even if that person is him. But, what do I tell Tetsu-kun?_

"Oi, Satsuki." She heard Aomine call. She turned around and saw him standing there.

"You forgot your bag, you know the one you hit me with." He said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry about that Dai-chan." She lamented. He shook off her apology.

"Don't fuss about it, it didn't hurt ya know." He retorted, lazily scratching the back of his head.

"I told the rest of Tetsu-kun's message." She added. Aomine was suddenly silent. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."


	6. Misguided Ghosts

That night, after she had completed all her homework, she stared at her cellphone that sat idly on her dresser. She sat on her bed, far from it, hugging her knees as she pondered about what she should say to Kuroko and whether to call him or not. If she decided to tell him about the miracles' decisions, she'd be breaking his heart. No news is good news, she remembered that quote, but she had promised Kuroko she would reply as soon as possible. Finally, with her mind scattered about and her emotions in tatters, she swiftly made a grab for her phone and searched for Kuroko within her contacts.

_Tetsu-kun… _she began typing. _It was nice to hear from you again. I was so happy, everyone was so happy _she lied about that last part. _I tried persuading them, but I couldn't change their minds. We're permanently going our separate ways; we won't reunite in the same high school like we had planned. Even Muk-kun and Akashi-kun are attending schools out of the Tokyo region. I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun._

Reluctantly, she hit the send button and threw herself on her bed, snuggling into the covers and feeling hollow inside. Once he got it, she was almost certain that Kuroko would be in the same state as she was, lying alone in the shadows, curled up into a pathetic ball.

###

Kuroko anxiously paced back and forth in his room. Thanks to his misdirection, he was able to attend all his classes without being noticed by any of the Generation of Miracles. However, when he would occasionally stand outside the gym doors and see them happily practice, his fingers itched to touch the familiar texture of a basketball, to be out of breath drenched in sweat, to run alongside them and his light Aomine. It didn't look like anything changed, but that didn't explained the angry and disheartened expression he saw on Aomine's face that cold winter night. He heard the tone of his phone and answered it immediately.

When he saw the text message that Momoi had sent to him, all of his hope was shattered to pieces. No anger, no sadness, no disappointment; he just felt empty. He lied on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. _Was I wrong to run away, run away from them? _He asked himself, who did not know an answer. _Did they push me away? _But at the moment he didn't want the answer for any of those meaningless questions, all he wanted was his light accompanying him, for a teammate that would comfort him and tell him that everything would be alright, for someone to rely on. Suddenly, he felt his throat tighten and his vision blurry and watery. He sat up immediately.

"Huh, w-why am I…" he muttered to himself as he felt tears stream down his cheeks. The memories with them were echoing in circles, inside that shadowy ghost. He slept all through the night, with that empty feeling.


	7. When it Rains

At last the remainder of their happy times came to an end when the graduation ceremony of junior high came around. It was rare weather; the skies were obscured slightly by clouds and there was a chance for some rain later in the afternoon. However, a little rain did not hamper the joyous moods of the graduating third years (not all of them unfortunately). As they stood still and idly, listening to the student council president give his lengthy farewell speech, Aomine turned and looked around to his left and to his right; no sight of Kuroko. Momoi was acting as Kuroko's messenger for he was still scared stiff to even make contact with any of them again. She informed the rest of them that he would be attending the ceremony, but none of them had seen him. He felt a little saddened from this; he had always imagined graduating happily with Kuroko and the rest of the miracles but as Aomine came to realize, no one ever gets what they want.

###

After the ceremony had ended the students chitchatted frivolously amongst themselves, and bid farewell to friends that would be going to different schools. Aomine had escaped to the rooftop, the usual place he went to when he wanted to be alone, or alone with Kuroko and talk to him. He lay on the ground and stared blankly at the skies that were turning gray. His eyelids grew heavy and he was about to succumb to sleep, until he felt a drop of rain struck his forehead. He ignored it at first, until he heard a faint and familiar voice.

"Aomine-kun." He heard that voice. He awoke instantly and sprung up. His eyes met with the small, pale and dainty figure that stood in front of him. The rain really started then, gradually drenching the two. They remained silent, nothing but the pitter patter sound of showers.

"I really missed you guys." Kuroko finally said. Aomine did not respond. "I really missed you."

"Why did you runaway?" he questioned impassively. With wide eyes Kuroko froze with confusion. "I don't understand. Why're you avoiding the people who love you so much?"

Kuroko gave no comment either. He walked past him and tried to simply exit through the door and leave him at that, but Aomine did not let him. He planted his hand firmly on his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't escape him again.

"Please let go of me Aomine-kun." Kuroko said in a calm and steady voice, not meeting his eyes.

"Why can't you stay just long enough to explain?" he inquired. Kuroko shuddered at his comment. After some thought, he found the biggest fault in his decisions and actions. Just leaving with a confusing explanation would stir lots of emotions up; maybe that was why he had seen Aomine's grieving expression and his outcries; he never knew he could hurt them that much. Aomine continued.

"Don't you know what happened because of you? We're all a mess, how could you just abandon us like that?" he asked, trying to keep what little composure he had left. Kuroko turned around and shot a glare.

"I'm not the one who did the abandoning." He retorted. Aomine raised a brow and shot a glare back.

"Huh?"

"My letter, remember."

"That; Tetsu, are you stupid, did you really think we'd drive you away?"

"It really hurt Aomine-kun." Kuroko said after some silence. "It really hurt when you didn't need to rely on my passes anymore." Aomine saw what he thought was a tear that was concealed in the rain. He threw his arms around the smaller one and embraced him tightly. _Since when did we become so different that we can't get along anymore? _He asked himself. His fingers ran through Kuroko's damp turquoise locks.

"That Akashi's always right; we can't go on like this. I'm sorry Tetsu, but I guess this really goodbye for now." He said somberly, his tight clasp on his soon-to-be-former shadow loose up and release him entirely. Before leaving he took off his jacket and placed it over Kuroko's head to protect him from the downpour.

"I'm gonna leave now; don't stay up here to long you might get sick. Bye Tetsu."

Kuroko stood there, paralyzed, confused, and hot tears finally bursting.


	8. So Contagious

Time passed as it always did, but it did no good to remove the scars and wounds that were left on the miracles hearts. Even the poor shadow was now but a hollow ghost left with a painful yearning for the past; this very nostalgia was contagious like an infection. Kuroko hesitatingly decided to be true to his words and give up basketball entirely. It pained him to hate something he loved so much. He ceased going out to the basketball courts in the park and play until the sun went down. He cut all bridges he had with his former teammates. He simply stayed in the house, did all his chores and run errands for his family. One day over the vacation, Momoi had sent back his Teiko jersey, with a note accompanying it, saying how it was too aching for her to keep it. He understood why it would be.

When he opened the box, he took the jersey, clutched it tightly, and remembered his first playing debut. It was an awful unveiling though; he had tripped and gotten a nosebleed, and he cursed his delicacy for that. If not for his weak presence, he would be embarrassed to death. However, the red headed captain Akashi had picked him off his feet.

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" he inquired as he gently lifted him.

"Just fine, there's not much blood so please do not worry; I'm very sorry though." Kuroko replied, using his jersey to wipe the dripping blood. Akashi draped an arm around him firmly.

"Take it easy; I want to see that the skills I've taught you aren't going to waste, do I make myself clear?" he asked, glaring down at him with his bold red eyes. With one look of them Kuroko did not feel scared, but instead a little empowered.

"Yes." Kuroko responded strongly.

"Let's go."

With that, they were victorious, just like they always were. Kuroko was relieved that he proved himself to the superior first string group, and that he did not prove the captain wrong.

As he continued to grasp the light blue and white uniform, he started pondering; maybe he shouldn't resign just yet. His teammates were always aware of the potential he had, and no one was sure of it other than Akashi. He was certain that nothing in the world could ever fix what had been broken; but he knew also that all of his hard work, his determination, would be for nothing if he quit now. Things like that were not worth throwing away. He searched information of the school he would be attending, Seirin High School. Although it was a recently formed school, there was a basketball club established. This was a chance for a fresh start, new people that wouldn't know him, and maybe new experiences that can surpass the ones he used to have. Maybe playing again would fill that empty feeling he felt every time he would watch basketball late at night. That was where, he decided, he would join.


	9. Looking Up

Lives always manage to straighten themselves out and problems also seem to resolve on their own. Ruthless melancholy turned to harmless musing of the past. The Miracles, as they had expected, advocated their own teams, made their own rivals and friends, fought, lost, win their own battles, and battled each other. What they thought was to be a simple life of a first year high school student, turned into a journey of lessons that they sorely needed.

Aomine stayed glued partially to the past. He had taken an interest to Kuroko's new found light, Kagami Taiga. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt a little envious, not of Kagami's skill, but with his relationship with was similar to their former bond. Since they were bound to meet at the interhigh preliminaries, he decided to pay Kuroko's light a visit. He found Kagami at a basketball court in a nearby park.

"Oi, you're Kagami Taiga right?" Aomine asked. Kagami ceased playing for a minute and turned to glare.

"Just who the hell are you?" he questioned. Aomine explained himself and then proceeded to ask for a one-on-one match just to see how strong Kuroko's new partner was. Kagami was annoyed and refused at first, but after some coercing, Aomine got what he wanted, and he destroyed him. He looked down at Kagami with confusion, and then left, wondering _why would Kuroko choose such a weak light? _

###

Kagami swiftly returned to school, and Kuroko strolled through the hallways with him. As soon as Kuroko mention Aomine, a chill surged through his body, his ears ringed, and the dreaded feeling of nostalgia instantaneously returned.

"He said that he used to be your light," Kagami began austerely. "What did he mean by that?" he questioned. Although he was not certain, Kuroko thought he heard a hint of jealousy in Kagami's voice when he told him that. With a deep sigh, he hesitatingly explained what had happened to them. Kagami stood, comprehended, and then made a fist.

"Don't worry; we'll bring him back to his senses." He promised. Kuroko's knuckles bumped his, and inside he felt truly blissful. _Hopefully this time_, he thought, _this light won't leave me behind, and he won't break hi promise_.

###

The abrupt reminder of his former light hindered him from succumbing to the sleep he desperately needed. He tossed and turned within the covers for about an hour until he had kicked them away. Kuroko laid there, his hands folded together on his stomach as he gazed blankly up at the ceiling, and began recalling the promised Aomine made and broke.

###

"The sky's really pretty." Kuroko muttered softly, feeling absolutely soothed by the warm sun and the aroma of the grass they laid on.

"Yeah, it's as blue as your hair." Aomine joked as he lied beside him. They were playing basketball in the park at first, but because of Kuroko's lack of stamina, they were compelled to take a brief break.

"I like you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko confessed straightforwardly. He gawked, his face flustered, an expression Kuroko was not used to seeing.

"Is something wrong?" he asked obliviously. He wasn't disgusted or anything, but he was surprised that Kuroko felt the same way. Aomine scowled at him, his cheeks still flushed red.

"W-what do you expect? No one's said anything like that to me before."

"Sorry." Kuroko explained simply. Even though it was sudden, he needed to get his feelings out quickly if he was ever going to keep Aomine; he felt like he was gradually losing him. His rapid progression in his basketball skills caused less reliance on his shadow. Kuroko was happy for him, but he was worried at the same time.

"Oi, Tetsu." His deep voice beckoned, awakening him from his daze. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do." Kuroko replied honestly. Aomine grinned and threw his hands behind his head.

"Is that so?"

Kuroko scooted a little closer to the point their arms were gently grazing each other. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Aomine's head and he allowed him to.

"Aomine-kun is nice to be with." He accidently said aloud, lost in his own bliss. His eyelids grew heavy and gradually closed, but he was still conscious when it happened.

"I really like being with you too, Tetsu. I don't think you can hear me now, now that you're asleep."

_I'm not _Kuroko yearned to say, but he refrained from doing so when he heard his voice become soft and sentimental.

"But if you can still hear me, please… please don't laugh at me; I want you to always be by my side, and I'm not talking about just basketball."

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest with joy when he heard those words.

They laid there peacefully for a while until Aomine stirred Kuroko from his supposed slumber. They started their way home, and were dead silent.

"Aomine-kun." He uttered, shattering the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be by your side always, and I'm not talking about just basketball." He recited his words. Again he made the embarrassed expression that Kuroko found cute and funny.

"You were awake?!" he exclaimed. Kuroko nodded. "So what, are you mocking me right now?"

"Of course not. I have to be by your side forever, don't I?" He retorted. Aomine gawked at him, puzzled. Kuroko smiled meagerly.

"I'm your shadow after all."

Aomine grinned broadly at him. "Right." He agreed as their knuckles touched.

Kuroko never thought that it would be their last fist bump. When they were up against an apparently powerful team, Aomine started playing seriously and thus crushed the entire team's moral. He surpassed their elite players. He was enjoying the thrill of it at first, but it soon became child's play to him. He confronted Kuroko, and told him that he was wrong; that there wouldn't be another player that could match his skill level. What broke Kuroko's already damaged heart more was when he denied his fist bump; the proof of their bond. Soon after Aomine no longer depended on Kuroko's passes and neither did the rest of the dominant miracles.

###

After the interhigh match, Aomine and the other Tōō players were in the locker room getting changed and ready to go. He sat there on the bench, and clutched his fists tightly in a fist as he heard a few of the non-regulars bad mouth Kuroko.

"Oi, did you see that weak player, with the jersey number 11?" a player asked.

"Yeah, that guy was a piece of shit through it all." The other said with a laugh. Sweat dripped down his cheek and his rage building. He seized the offender by the throat and slammed him against a locker.

"How the hell would you know? You didn't even play, so I don't wanna hear that bullshit!" he yelled.

"Calm down Aomine-kun!" Momoi scolded. He roughly let the other go and then rushed off outside. As he headed for the exit he saw Kagami bounded for the exit as well.

"Oi, Kagami." He hollered. Kagami turned around and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want Aomine?" he questioned.

"So where's Tetsu?" he inquired.

"We went our separate ways." Kagami replied. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Tetsu was my former shadow, like I said before. So don't worsen his skills with your poor basketball. Take good care of him dumbass."

"Bastard, coming all the way here just to insult me." Kagami cursed.

"That wasn't an insult, it was advice." Aomine corrected. Kagami raised a brow, puzzled, but went off anyways. There were many things that Aomine did wrong when he and Kuroko were still together, and advising Kagami like that did make him a hypocrite. It was far too late to fix the damages but if he was to get any closure, he knew that he just needed to do one thing.

###

Kuroko made it home and flung himself on the couch, disheartened by the team's loss. His cellphone started ringing and when he flipped it open he saw that he had a text message from Aomine. He quickly opened it.

_Sorry_

It was a sole word that rose up many questions, but Kuroko felt finally at ease. The ties between him and the miracles were indeed strained, but after encountering Kise, Midorima, and Aomine again, he saw that not everything was completely broken. It was just the start of a long process of picking up the pieces.


End file.
